Carolean Armored Assault Unit
The Armored Assault Unit, nicknamed the "Tank of Gold", is a Carolean Technocracy unit. It is a direct fire/command unit. Overview Design The design of the AAU is very similar to the design of the Sovus AAU, which is a dynamically moving unit able to manuever the battlefield much more effectively than a statically moving unit. It is a humanoid figure, allowing the pilots to have easy control over its movements. The Chaaron wanted a unit to more represent their technological advantages, bearing both high-tech and low-tech features. Specifications Defensive Ranged Default AAU defenses include two missile re-direction systems, which send an tactical missile back to its launch source. The AAU also can be upgraded to utilize a small shield generator. It is a small bubble with not too much strength that can cover a few heavy units beside it. Another upgrade is to utilize a stealth field generator, which takes the place of the shield. It covers roughly the same area as the shield with little cost to the user. Melee Though technically not a melee weapon, the AAU's smokescreen generators do block out the unit from radar detection and direct visibility. However, Omni radar can expose the unit's signature through the smoke. Offensive Ranged The AAU utilizes four sonic repulsion weapons; two heavy and two light. The light variants have three times the rate of fire as their heavy counterparts, but only have 1/5 the overall strength. The wrist of the AAU hold two hard-light cannons beneath them. These weapons are effective against mid-tier units, but are designed as dedicated anti-shield units. Melee The hands of the AAU bear sonic-repulsion platforms, allowing the AAU to punch into other units and send them down much more easily than a solid fist. Technology Weaponry The hard-light weapons focus photons to face against eachother in large chains, resulting in a solid beam of light. The actual light explodes and returns to light-speed after collision with a target is made. The sonic weapons use shock-waves from matter/anti-matter collisions contained within the weapons themselves. Supercomputers precicely time when two atoms will need to collide. Defense The smoke screen generators are very basic water-vapor generators, using cooling to give the smog-like appearance. A distortion current is sent through the smoke to create a radar-jamming field. The shield generated is a hard-light shield, which utilizes the same meathod as the hard-light cannons. The stealth field is a radar warper; radar waves only move around the warped field and cannot detect anything within it. The missile redirectors utilize a laser-targeting system, which hacks an incomming missile to think that it is low on fuel and its launch source can refuel it. It otherwise runctions exactly like the Cybran Loyalist TMRD. Misc. The boot thrusters utilize a quantum-energy expellation system, which throws out hypercharged energy from two holes in each of the AAU's feet. Squad dynamics Generally, Carolean AAUs are deployed in groups of three or five. On rare occasion, they will be deployed in groups of fifteen, but only in the most extreme cases. Never is an AAU deployed alone. When in groups of three, AAUs will stick together in one large base. They fight together and use their smoke screen generators in sequence to cover their base. When in groups of five, they will be in five large, connected bases, using shield generators and stealth fields to hide from their foes until ready to strike. When in groups of fifteen, the general tactic is to use five large, connected bases, with three AAUs per base. However, they also will surround an enemy with fifteen individual bases, creating an inward siege. History The Carolean AAU was actually created after the assault against Crestin d, which was when The Primordials attacked them. Observing Balsph's AAU attacking units, they saw that they needed to utilize dynamic units that functioned very similar to Sovus AAUs. Before the creation of the Carolean AAU, the technocracy used engineering tanks to build their bases, much with the same tactics as mentioned before. Tactical notes *Carolean AAUs are incredibly tough in their chest, leg, arm and head regions. *They are, however, weak in their waist-region. *The sonic weapons are innefective against high-tier units, but can definitely throw smaller sized units rather far distances. *The AAUs have a 1.35x build speed versus a UEF ACU, with a 1.35x resource cost. *The shield generator is almost useless against experimental-tier units. *The shield and stealth cover areas can only encompass tier-2 size units, and only a few of them.